Mil palabras para una imagen
by AFRL
Summary: A veces las mejores imágenes se pintan en marcos rotos [Colección de drabbles/viñetas, para el foro Proyecto 1-8] 1.- Pequeño gran Rockstar


Personajes – Yamato y Sora

Imagen – 11 Sala de concierto. _Nii-chan Ukio_

Summary – Una encrucijada se presenta ante Matt en el estudio de grabación.

* * *

**Pequeño Gran Rockstar**

Un… Dos… Tres… Cuatro…

Mi baterista podría repetir cincuenta veces el tipo de compás y aun así no estaría listo. Algo no se siente bien.

Mis dedos comienzan a deslizarse sobre el mástil de la guitarra hacia las notas más agudas. Mi bajista se sorprende con los licks bluseros que mis dedos deciden tocar en la introducción. No es la forma en la que normalmente empezamos esta canción. El sonido me hace comprobar que no es la Telecaster 78' lo que causa este malestar.

Termina el solo y me dirijo al micrófono. Me pregunto si esta adrenalina la sintió Elvis la primera vez que se mostró frente a su icónico Shure 55SH. El primer verso debe de empezar despacio, solamente el bajo y la voz. Al diablo con eso. Con una señal con mi mano izquierda le indico al baterista que entre de inmediato junto al acorde de mi guitarra. La saturación del amplificador Fender hacen juego con la Telecaster como si hubieran nacido de la misma madre. Mi voz acompaña el nuevo sonido Brit-Rock que he instalado. Veo al productor, no está feliz. Mi malestar se disipa un poco, pero aun no es suficiente.

Se acerca el pre-coro. Recuerdo cuando lo compuse. Fue justo después de hacer el amor por primera vez con Sora. Sentí tanta calma en aquella ocasión. Si bien escribí las palabras al día siguiente, mi cabeza ya había escrito en mi memoria mientras ella dormitaba en mis brazos. Normalmente esta parte crece poco a parte para llegar al climax del coro, pero esta vez no. Cierro mis puños de una forma en la que todos los integrantes de la banda entiendan que tienen que callarse. Tenemos tanta química entre nosotros que no es necesario haber practicado esa pausa. Siempre me ha costado cantar a capela, pero es necesario en esta ocasión. Tengo que igualar lo más que pueda ese momento. Veo a mis compañeros confundidos. Les muestro el acorde que tengo puesto y entienden de inmediato. Empiezo a rasguear el acorde poco a poco. El crescendo da la apertura a algo más grande.

El momento que esperábamos. Esta vez, justo como lo hemos practicado. El coro que nos regaló esta oportunidad. Aquel _"Hook" _que llamo la atención del hombre que ahora escucha del otro lado del vidrio con reprobación nuestro interpretación. Veo a Sora a su lado preocupada, sabe lo que pienso hacer. Los encargados de marketing decían que debería de cambiar el nombre por uno más común o simplemente no usar ningún nombre, de esa forma más gente podría sentirse identificada con la canción. Sora dijo que no tenía ningún problema con eso. Yo en cambio soy más egoísta. Esta canción le pertenece a ella. No pienso regalársela a nadie más. Sora se sonroja. Lo hace cada vez que repito su nombre en la canción.

Repito la formula con mis compañeros. Ellos saben en el problema que los estoy metiendo. Pero sé que tengo su confianza. Lo agradezco, no podrá hacer esto sin ellos. Llego de nuevo al pre-coro pero en esta ocasión no bajo la intensidad. Llegamos al punto de no retorno. El segundo coro se fue como llego. La pausa musical. Quieren que grabemos el solo en otra pista, no puede haber lugar para los errores. Saco mi harmónica. No aprovechar este momento seria el mayor error de todos. Hace tiempo que la harmónica perdió su lugar en la música popular. No pienso hacerla renacer, pero no puedo permitir que sea olvidada.

El cambio de tono me indica que hemos llegado al puente. No me queda aliento para cantar, pero eso nunca me detuvo antes. La tonalidad menor y la caída del ritmo nos dan un segundo para relajarnos. Pero es la calma que antecede a la tormenta. El último coro es un rugido que pone en reto mi alcance vocal. La primera vez como no parece haber tanta diferencia, pero al entrar a la segunda repetición el cansancio empieza a jugarme una mala pasada. No sé si pueda llegar a esa nota. Lo bueno es que no tengo otra opción más que intentarlo. El estudio se hace pequeño. Lo conseguí. Termino con una tranquila melodía para indicar el final y todos resolvemos a la cadencia del acorde dominante.

-¿Ya terminaste de hacernos perder el tiempo? – El productor nos habla desde la cabina de grabación. – ¡La renta de este estudio nos cuesta doscientos dólares la hora!

Volteo a ver a mis compañeros. Se ven entre ellos y con una expresión me indican que tengo su respaldo.

-A mí me sonó bastante bien. Justo como siempre la tocamos.-

-De acuerdo ya entendimos. Si quieres impresionar a tu novia mantenemos esta versión y se la gravamos en un cassette para que tenga algo que presumirles a sus amigas. Pero acá hacemos las cosas serias y habíamos acordado en un modo de hacer las cosas.-

-No estoy bromeando, esta es la forma en que queremos que la gente escuche esta canción.-

-¡Mira mocoso, no firme a otro estúpido rockstar que cree que sabe más de este negocio que yo!-

-No, usted firmo a unos músicos. No pretendemos saber más del medio que usted pero no sabemos hacer esto de otra forma. Si considera que nuestra música no es lo suficiente buena para regresarle su inversión entendemos que no quiera arriesgarse. De lo contrario le sugiero que pasemos a la siguiente canción. No sé si lo sabe pero este estudio cuesta doscientos dólares la hora.- Por primera vez me siento cómodo con todo esto.

Espero nervioso su respuesta.

…

-Ingeniero pasemos a la siguiente canción, más vale que no me salgas con otra sorpresa.-

Por primera vez me siento cómodo con todo esto.

Sonrió, si esto no le gusto, lo que sigue lo odiara.


End file.
